


Stay Strong For Us

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie is a mess without Penelope, Penelope is still somehow there for Josie, Set in 1x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Set in 1x15 where Josie stays in Penelope's room, is a crying mess because of Penelope's absence yet Penelope is there for her.





	Stay Strong For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping this One Shot before the season finale tonight will crush our Penelope hearts if she doesn't get mentioned or will mend our hearts if Penelope appears.
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be amazing
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Josie couldn't sleep since Penelope had left for Belgium. No matter what she just couldn't sleep except she fell asleep during her crying session.

Nothing helped the brunette girl to get a healthy amount of sleep. 

Being in Penelope's bed that still smelled like the sweet perfume of her raven haired ex girlfriend did not help. Wearing a shirt of Penelope she had never given back, instead of the shirt of her pajamas did not help. Wearing Penelope's uniform did not help. Even using Penelope's shampoo, so she was invaded by the scent of strawberries that her ex girlfriend's hair always excuded, did not help. 

And sleeping in Penelope's bed, in Penelope's old room brought comfort and at the same time pain to Josie. Pain because Penelope wasn't lying next to her in the bed or wasn't walking around in the room. And comfort because it reminded Josie of the times when they were dating.

Penelope's bed had not witnessed Josie's and Penelope's first time. Of course Josie and Penelope had gotten to that part in their relationship but it had happened on a romantic fall break trip when the students of Salvatore School were allowed to leave the gates of the school.

_Penelope had taken Josie to a small house that wasn't located in Mystic Falls but that also wasn't that far away from the town._

_"My parents bought this house to be close to me when they decided that I should attend Salvatore School. But they never moved here because of work.", Penelope had explained as she watched Josie with a soft smile studying her surrounding._

_"It is so peaceful here.", Josie admitted._

_"No vampires, no werevolves..no one that can interrupt us."_

_Penelope knew that Josie meant with this not only their make out sessions but also that the brunette was finally away from Lizzie and that she could exhale._

_"Just two witches.", Penelope added and Josie giggled when Penelope fired a finger gun in her direction._

_Penelope put her hand on Josie's back and pulled her closer, looking deeply into her eyes. Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope's neck and looked back at her._

_Both leaned in, reuniting their lips and feeling peaceful._

Josie, who was again in Penelope's bed, wiped over her eyes and tried to forget how loved and special Penelope had made her feel during their first time and when they had been dating.

The next memory followed and Josie smiled through her tears.

_"Pen, stop it!", Josie laughed out when she looked up from her ukulele and saw Penelope recording her singing and playing the instrument._

_"Too late, JoJo.", Penelope grinned while she saved the video._

_"I will never play the ukulele again inside of those four walls!", Josie pouted, making Penelope's smile growing because of how cute her girlfriend was._

_"But why?", Penelope whined dramatically and she placed a kiss on Josie's cheek who glared at her playfully._

_"Because of you! You record me!"_

_"Okay, JoJo. No more recordings.", Penelope promised._

_"And.."_

_"And?", Penelope asked._

_"You distract me with just being present.", Josie admitted shyly._

_"Okay, I will leave the room now so you get to do your small jam session."_

_Josie put down her ukulele and she grabbed Penelope's hand, prevending her from leaving._

_"Don't. Don't you ever leave me."_

_Penelope sensed that Josie showed her how vulnerable she was and Penelope placed a long kiss on Josie's forehead before wrapping her arms around her._

_"I will never leave you, JoJo."_

_Josie heard how serious Penelope sounded and she tightened her arms around her, while she was falling more and more in love with Penelope._

_"And if I do it is because I want you to have what you want. For example you playing the ukulele.", Penelope added more cheerfully, when she removed her arms._

_Josie leaned her forehead against Penelope's, beaming at her girlfriend and then she kissed her._

"Penelope. I want you. You left me. But how am I supposed to have what I want if you are not here?", Josie sniffled as she took more sips of the bottle she had stolen from her father's office earlier.

 "I am here, JoJo."

Josie looked at hologram Penelope and then she took a sip from the bottle again.

"Yeah but you are fake.", Josie pointed out.

"If you are not satisfied with this version of me..why did you steal the prism from Hope?", Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you not lecture me? Please.", Josie begged and her voice was shaking again.

"Alright..what else should I do?", hologram Penelope asked.

"What would Penelope do if she saw me like this?", Josie asked back.

Josie's tears arrived when hologram Penelope remained silent.

But then she was pulled into hologram Penelope's arms.

"Penelope would do this. She would hold you while allowing you to cry. She wouldn't ask any questions, she would just hold you and she would wait for you tell her what made you upset. If you didn't tell her, she still wouldn't ask because she respects your walls."

Josie heart skipped a beat when hologram Penelope cupped her face.

"Then Penelope would do this because let's be honest she loves to squish your face and you are just so fucking cute, JoJo."

Josie smiled at the hologram.

"I love you."

Hologram Penelope removed her hands from Josie's face.

"Wow."

Josie rolled her eyes at hologram Penelope.

"How would Penelope react?"

"She would answer "I know" and after that she would be a crying mess because of how happy you made her with saying those three words."

"I wish I never pushed you..her away.", Josie admitted.

"Do you want Penelope to be proud of you?" 

Josie nodded.

"Then stop crying. Be the best version of you. Be the version you couldn't be while you were in Lizzie's shadow."

Hologram Penelope smiled softly at Josie while she dissappeared slowly.

"I love you, JoJo."

"I love you too.", Josie answered back.

Josie realized that hologram Penelope was right, she needed to be strong for her Penelope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
